A Different Kind of Dursley
by Sapfo
Summary: Sometimes little things can change a lot. Drabble.


Sometimes little things can change a lot. Drabbel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I am making no money from this story.

A Different Kind of Dursley

Onion and Carrot

Petunia was standing in the kitchen and prepared supper. Her hands were wet after she washed them in water and she took out the fish. Salt, pepper, some tomatoes and some small onions, then it was only to put in the oven. The potatoes were already peeled and waiting to be cooked but it was still too early for that. Perhaps she would make a salad or slice some carrots. She looked out of Vernon who was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He had become a bit more rounded on the belly of late so it was probably best to add some carrots.

Vernon did not like salad, but carrots could never go wrong.

"Petunia there is a letter for you here." Vernon call from the living room.

After a quick look over the food that was being cooked, Petunia went out to the living room. Upon received letter she immediately recognized the handwriting. She opens it.

"Oh they had a boy." Said Petunia.

"Really, how nice." Said Vernon.

"Yes indeed. What do you think they would want for a gift?" That question was difficult to answer.

"I do not really know what that kind of people would like to have?" Vernon was trying to think of something better to say, but let it be.

Petunia laid aside the letter and went back to the kitchen. Vernon looked after his wife, hesitated a moment before he got up and went after her. Petunia was standing at the cutting board and he saw that something was just wrong. Vernon tried to be gentle, but still Petunia jumped a little when he put his arms around her.

"It's just the onions." Sniffed Petunia.

Vernon looked at the cutting board.

"It's a carrot." He said with his arms around his wife. Petunia winced into a small laugh.

Petunia turned into the embrace so that she stood face to face with her husband. Vernon dried her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's not that bad." said Vernon

"No, it's not." Petunia sighed.

A Wonderful Feeling

It was Christmas time and Petunia looked down into her bag. Glass jars were well wrapped in paper so they would probably be capable of going back home without breaking. They would be perfect for her homemade lemon curd, small gifts to give away to friends and acquaintances. They would be well appreciated, many had asked for the recipe in the previous years, but the secret belonged to the family.

When Petunia looked up from the bag, she realized that Vernon was not in interior design shop anymore. When she threw a glance at the shop opposite she saw him standing there in Happies, a store with baby clothes and toys in good quality. Petunia went to him.

"Did you find anything?" she asked him.

"Yes, a book to Majorie." said Vernon. "It's about dog breeding. You know that little kind she likes."

"Do you think she will acquire a dog now that she is alone?" asked Petunia.

Vernon shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think they would think about this?" Vernon had picked up a stuffed animal. It was a black puppy.

"I think they would enjoy it."

Petunia received the puppy from Vernon. She immediately began to read the laundry label, it seemed consistent. The eyes were no buttons which children easily could choking on. She pulled a bit on the ears and tail, they seemed to be of good quality and so soft. It would make good gift.

When Petunia turned around to see where Vernon was. He was holding a pajamas, it was quite clear that there was for a newborn and not to a six-month baby. She went over to him. Vernon had that face again, it was her emotions that she saw in him.

"Could you go and pay for this?" Petunia handed the plush animal to him.

Vernon went over to the checkout.

Petunia looked down on pajamas and began to gently folding it. The pajamas was soft under her fingers and felt wonderful. She put it in place.

A Prefect Room

It was Easter. Petunia sat in the small bedroom. The light from the sun was disappearing. Vernon's footsteps on the stairs was so familiar that she barely reacted. But suddenly he was standing there in front of the crib.

"Would you like us to try again?" asked Vernon.

Petunia shook her head. No, no more, it was enough for now.

Silent descended on them.

Petunia stood up and walked down the stairs. Vernon was accustomed to the sound, it was his love.

Vernon looked around the room. It was a good room. It might have been a perfect room.

Boys and Their Toys.

It was a very hot day, Petunia was wearing one of her lighter summer blouses and a hat with large brim. Her flowers looked dried out. If the heat would go on like this so it would not be much left of the garden. The lawn was already yellowing under the sun.

However Petunia tried to think positive, the weeds did not grow and lawn did not need to be cut, it was way too warm for it to grow.

The car drove up the driveway, Vernon got out quickly and came up to her.

"I've found the perfect gift." Said Vernon.

"Really." She looked into the bag.

"What do you think?" Petunia had not seen Vernon so excited in a long time.

"A toy train." She looked at him. "Is it for him or to you?"

Vernon looked down into the bag with a little disappointed gaze.

"Him." said Vernon. "I must send it to him."

"I'm afraid so." Petunia smiled slightly, she knew how much Vernon liked trains.

"But he's a boy. He will enjoy it. Don´t you think so?" Vernon sounded once again thrilled. "Do we still have that wrapping paper with green flowers?"

"Look in the drawer." Said Petunia. "There is probably some left, take the silver strings to it, they fit together."

Vernon walked into the house fully occupied with the gift.

Petunia shook her head. Boys and their toys.

The Perfect Room

It was morning, the first of November, and Petunia stayed in bed. She could hear Vernon singing falsely down in the kitchen. He was about to make breakfast for them. Although he could not cook, he tried at times. Not that she asked him to but because he wanted to do it. It did not matter that there was some bit of eggshell in scrambled eggs or the bacon was fried too hard. She liked the idea of a man who cooked.

"Petunia, came here immediately." Shouted Vernon from the living room.

"What is it?" shouted Petunia back.

"Come down here now!"

Petunia came quickly out of the bed and pulled on her bathrobe. She flew down the stairs and into the living room where Vernon stood. He held into a basket. When Petunia looked closer she could see that there was a child in it. The little child was sleeping even though Vernon had bellow previously.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Do not know, but there is a letter." Vernon handed it to his wife.

Petunia looked down at the letter and started reading, Vernon read it over her shoulder. Petunia felt somewhat terrified, they were dead. But the feeling did not sink into her.

"How dare they? What freaks! Goddamn idiots all of them, damn they should not exist." Vernon swearing continued for a good while before Petunia woke up to it.

"Vernon! it's the boy!"

"No, not him, those who left him." Said Vernon. "They just left him out there, during the night. They did not even knock on the door. He was out there alone. What if something had happened? He's just a little boy."

"I know, but right now he is a sleeping boy." Petunia pointed out.

Vernon looked down at small bundle.

"It was frost out there only a night ago." Vernon said with a faint voice.

Petunia brought her hand under the covers and felt the warm body of the toddler. He had not been freezing, but was warm and comfortable in his basket. Maybe he is not been out there for so long.

Both of the adults winced when the fire alarm began wailing. Petunia ran straight away into the kitchen to save their breakfast and put an end to the sound.

Vernon stayed with the boy. He lifted the cover and quickly made a discovery. The boy held in his little hand the tail of a stuffed animal, a black puppy. Vernon saw the puppy was scruffy and tail was well chewed by small teeth.

Vernon carefully took the boy out of the basket, he put the puppy on the boy belly so that it did not hang down. Sleepy the boy looked up for a second, he found the tail of the puppy and brought it to his mouth. Small teeth sucking on the wet fabric.

Vernon was completely taken aback by the little boy, he caressed the soft cheek.

"I have a room for you up there, my boy." Vernon said to the sleeping the child. "It was intended to another, but it is the perfect room for you."


End file.
